I Belong to You
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Felicity was an Angel who fell and became a Demon to save Oliver Lucifer's younger brother. Now Lucifer want's Oliver Queen's soul and he sends Felicity to collect it. The question is who's playing who? Angel/Demon Au Dedicated to @supersillyanddorky06


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 **"I Belong to You"**

Souls...

Such small insignificant little specs of light and love all yearning for what will never truly be theirs. I'd been a fool once as well long ago when my back held a pair of white, strong, and ethereal wings. I'd felt that my soul like all those who surrounded me was claimed by one...

I was wrong...

Blinking upwards towards the the black that was my existence I shifted my heavy tired legs upwards taking the long winding path towards my lover's call. Falling from grace had been simple Lucifer had given us all the right incentive. Angels had to watch, guide...protect while demons could interact, they could touch, and feel, hell we could have sex with our targets...just as long as the soul was claimed at the end of the day. Lucifer did however have one very simple rule...

We could do what we pleased with the mortal husks but what we could never touch...what we could never claim nor possess was their immortal souls.

In very plain terms we could do everything but fall in love.

I raised my black smudged fingers while ignoring the sideways glances of his inner harem and turned the black elongated handle.

"You called for me."

Lucifer was many things...our King, our savior, our leader and our punisher.

However in my case he was also my ex-lover...

"I did I have a task for you..." I recoiled as his nails dug into my scarred flesh his form circling me with lust pooling in his eyes.

"Stop...I came here for my task not to once again become your whore." That didn't stop him...I shook my head because it never did. He'd wanted me so he took me until I begged...until I pleaded with him to stop.

He never once did. It came as no surprise when he dug deeper into my back cracking the pink puckered burns on each of my shoulder blades...It came as no surprise when he latched his mouth to my neck...and I still felt nothing as he used his harsh words to remind me of my chosen fate.

"Felicity you're soul...you're body...and what was once a pure beating heart all belong to me."

Remembering what I'd given, and what I'd chosen I relented pushing back as the pain from his touch ignited my long fueled hatred of the man who's body sought to bring pleasure to my own.

"My task..." I could feel his sinister smiling forming at the juncture of my neck and shoulder his teeth nipping and bruising my still soft and delicate skin.

"Is simple...do what you do best. Entice him with you innocent face...lure him to you with your sorrow filled gaze...break him with your body and bring me his soul."

I nodded as my head fell harshly against his shoulder my fingers digging into the sides of the cave's fire singed walls as I swayed roughly against his cold soulless body.

"His name..."

"Oliver Queen."

* * *

I'd left that night after i scrubbed my skin till it was raw attempting to remove any last vestige of his essence from my skin. Dressed in black with my twin daggers hidden at the strap beneath my slit dress I took the black narrow 17 mile high staircase until I could see the faint glow of moon overhead. I breathed in deeply the calm cool air kissing my flushed skin as I hurtled over the sentries gate.

Checking to see if he'd sent a patrol to watch me I looked both ways searching for the red tell tale glow of his watchdog's eyes. Seeing none I ran through the green violet covered meadows until I could see the faint glow of the city just below. Most humans believe that Heaven is above while Hell is below what they don't know is that it's neither. Our world exists within their own we can walk amongst you, interact and live just as you do but we chose eons ago not to. Humans are scared and often unpredictable creatures who lash out against those who are seen as being different from the collective whole. Now our world is separate from theirs we are the flickers of light or the shadows that loom before you on dark cloud filled night. We exist around you, beside you, and within you...just beyond your perceptions reach.

Looking down at the few items I still held dear I saw that my window of opportunity was soon closing so I sped up shoving my newly acquired bow around my shoulders before taking off running until I felt my lungs bursting with raw unfiltered joy. I reached the landing of the abandoned building my black boots crunching at the broken cement just below as I surveyed the still breathtaking view.

"You're late..."

A shiver ran down my spine waking my blackened heart from it's torment of restless and often sleepless nights.

"No I'm not..." I looked down at his father's watch lightly touching the cracked glass of his family heirloom before holding my arm up tapping at the small spindles to indicate the time. "According to this I still have another ten minutes before I was supposed to arrive. That means I'm..."

His mouth was on mine in seconds each of us lunging towards the other as if our very lives depended on it. "I missed you..." I smiled as his tongue sought refuge against my own. I clung to his black encased body my fingers digging into the hard unrelenting fabric of his suits design. I pushed and he relented as we drifted along the roofs surface until his back was firmly pressed against the entrance that would lead us down below.

"It's official...he want's your soul."

I spoke between our hard, and torrid kisses not wanting to spend another millisecond parted from him as I grabbed at his face until he bent forward latching onto me below my waist.

"How long?..."

His lips slid down to my neck kissing and nipping at my flushed skin as I latched my arms around his neck pulling myself upwards until my legs were securely around his waist.

"One month...he's given me one month."

He pulled back his dark desire filled blue orbs locked onto my own matching gaze as the fire that was once simmering blazed forth heating my blood until I felt the flames dancing upon my skin.

"Then I suggest we make it count..." I grinned sheepishly before my eyes slid shut as he leaned against the steel framed doorway his fingers coming down to unlace the corset that kept his flesh separated from my own. Before we became to lost in the moment and I forgot what our real priorities were I whispered gently into his ear as his lips continued to lavish my lower neck.

"I missed you too...Oliver."

* * *

"So..."

He was moving within me as he held my hands our fingers locked above my head...slowly pushing in and then slowly pulling out. Each slow languid movement set my nerves ablaze with a longing and a yearning that I'd long since forgotten ever experiencing.

"So what..."

I looked up at him those eyes that held the broken pieces of my tattered soul as he radiated love down upon me. I moaned as his thrusts increased causing my nails to dig into his own wingless scarred back. His smile turned dark as his lips once again descended upon me...I was breathless as I waited for his touch to set me once again on fire.

"Say it..." He'd stopped just short of claiming what was rightfully his as his hips pace became even stronger and faster; my words became lost in a torrent of screams. "Say it Felicity tell me you're mine..."

Recovering my now abused voice I whispered my response into the air before I was once again consumed by the fire that was beginning to rage from within. "I'm yours..."

"You belong to me Felicity..." His pace was smooth but rapid as my legs circled his calf's my body now moments away from release.

"I belong to you...Only ever you Oliver...Please...Please Oliver..."

"Say you love me..."

I froze my hips that had matched him thrust for thrust stilled as my eyes flew open his lips ghosting over my own..."Oliver please..."

He didn't stop he just slowed lowering his chest until it was flush with my own our breathes mingled as the sweat from our bodies clung to our skin. "Felicity tell me the truth...tell me you love me...I'm about to risk everything for you..."

I swallowed hard his eyes looking directly into mine as he moved deep within me claiming me with each well timed stroke.

"I...I love you."

He kissed me hard our mouths melding together as he resumed the punishing pace from before...all words were forgotten as we clung to the other each of us finding our own much needed release.

* * *

"Did he touch you?"

I sighed heavily turning my head to look at his troubled face as he lazily traced the line of my spine taking care to caress my scars with his gentle caress.

"Why do you torture us both his way...Yes Oliver he did and no I didn't fuck him your little spy made sure he was interrupted before he could get his hands away from my breasts."

"Why do you let him touch you...why do you let him defile you?"

"What choice do I have Oliver? Hmmm tell me?" I was angered but not enough to pull away. I'd missed him, I'd missed his touch and how it felt to feel him as we moved within and around each other, I'd missed his smell, his eyes, his taste, his kiss...I'd missed him because I loved him.

"I love you what more do want from me?"

"Your soul...I want what he took from me...you belonged to me."

Moving off my chest and re-positioning to my side I brought my hands up to his face my thumbs lightly rubbing against his stubble as I leaned forward kissing the skin that I'd memorized like my own. "I still belong to you...my heart, my mind, and my body are yours...but Oliver my soul...my soul is his."

"No it's mine and in one month from now he'll know what it feels like to have his love ripped away from him. In one month..."

"You'll give up your soul and your place among the heaven's just to be with me. Oliver you're giving up your soul just like I did."

He pulled me closer until I could feel his heartbeat against the sensitive skin of my breasts. He nuzzled into my neck his breath heated my skin as his lips pressed soft kisses to just below my ear. "You only did that to save me..."

I wrapped myself around him one leg parting his thighs while the other curled around until my toes could feel the juncture of the back of his knee. "I'd do it again...the fall was easy but losing you wasn't."

"You won't lose me this time...Lucifer took you before he won't take you again. My brother won't take you from me twice."

"No because this time he'll claim us both."

I was left chilled by my earlier statement knowing that I had one month...one last chance to redeem myself in Heaven's eyes...I had one last chance to save Oliver from this time his final demise.

* * *

 _"Felicity he's a demon you can't love him!"_

 _"Yes I can and I do...I'm in love with him...I'm in love with Oliver brother of Lucifer the King of Hell."_

 _She grabbed my arms attempting to shake me into reality. "Felicity you're wings will be clipped you'll be...you'll be his. Oliver won't be with you Lucifer will be. Oliver won't hold you Lucifer will. He'll punish you by taking you as his whore which will destroy Oliver. Felicity he has to die you can't save him."_

 _"Yes...Yes I can..."_

I awoke my body drenched in sweat as the memories effects coiled around my heart. Oliver was beside me his arms draped over my stomach his breaths were deep and shallow.

"Same dream again?"

I smiled he like me was attuned to the other so when one of us woke we both did.

"Yes but it always ends before I fall...I always wake up before the knife pierces my heart."

"Did you ever love him? My brother I mean?"

I looked over his blue eyes still heavy with sleep but also troubled with what our day was going to bring.

"No...He only had me until I saw you again...He only had me while my mind was blank...after well he's found more relief from his harem than with me."

"But he's held you and touched you..." His words caught in his throat as tears stung his eyes. "He's kissed you...he's wanted you..."

"Yes he's also made me a whore, used my body for his own pleasure and took joy in my torment but all that was meaningless once I saw you. My mind sharpened and my memories became clear so that night when he came to my room to use me, to punish you I could only see your face..."

Brushing his face with my fingers wiping away his tears I finished knowing the truth would hurt but that he still needed to hear it. "He's touched me yes and kissed me, and I've played my part but Oliver he hasn't been inside me since that night...he hasn't made me scream or quiver beneath him since that night. After you grabbed me...after you kissed me...after you took me beneath the light of the pale moon he hasn't gotten past my breasts. He might think he has me but he doesn't...I only scream for you...I only break for you."

"You promise? You've only been with me since that night?"

I nodded dragging his rough calloused hand upwards until his palm was covering my left breast. "You feel this?"

He nodded slowly his eyes becoming more alert as his body began to respond to my own.

"It only beats for you...he had nothing...you Oliver..." I stopped as he shifted until his body covered my own.

He kissed me softly before whispering into my lips. "I had it all." He kissed me again as our bodies moved together connecting one last time before he made the mistake he'd many eons before.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded slowly as Lucifer loomed before us the once green meadow of my rarely haunted dreams turned black as thousands of red eyes surrounded us...caging us in from all sides.

"Oliver...I...I..."

"I know...I always knew." He kissed me soundly before we pulled apart our hands parting ways as we each leaned forward grabbing our weapons each of us taking aim.

"You've got one shot Felicity make it count..."

Nodding I reached behind me grabbing the green feathered arrow that he'd made specifically for me and notched the poisoned tip as my arm raised steadying the curved handmade bow. I shook with trepidation remembering the night all those hundreds of years ago that we'd stood side by side his black wings beating in tangent with my own white ones as we hovered above the heavens with Lucifer's blade at my throat. He marched closer as we stood our ground his hordes closing in screaming our names in rage as Lucifer smiled snidely in the background.

"Oliver..."

He didn't look away he kept his eyes forward as the minutes turned to seconds my hands shaking as I held the handcrafted weapons in my hands.

"Felicity...now's not the time..."

I disagreed the last time I died the words I'd longed to hear were uttered to my dying lips. I wasn't going to risk not hearing them again.

"Tell me Oliver...tell me so when I kill the son of bitch I'll know what I just gave up my soul for."

He grunted but lowered his sword moving behind me placing his hands over my own his body now mirrored mine as his breath tickled my ear. "I love you...I've always loved you...and I will always love you...now take a deep breath..."

I did as he instructed the over-sized suit I wore was cinched by a belt my blonde hair waving wildly in the frantic wind. He steadied me and held me until his brother and the object of our mutual ire was in range. He inhaled as did I and then without warning the arrow was sent flying through the now still silent air...his onlookers froze as the arrow found its mark.

He smiled plucking the Arrow from his chest before glancing downward...

I smiled as I advanced taking Oliver's hand in my own as I sauntered toward his now horror filled expression.

"Poisoned Lucifer...what you should be thinking right now is why." He attempted to stumble forward but his legs I suspected had gone numb as the venom from the fruit bearing tree spread through his dark bloodless veins. He fell to the ground grasping at the wound in his chest.

"You...how...why Felicity...I...I would have made you a Queen..."

I bent down towards him picking up the Arrow shoving the tip further into the jagged wound the black lines spreading along the jagged marred flesh. Oliver's hand was still in my own while his other arm was outstretched his sword burnished in his hand.

"I died for your brother, I gave up my wings, my soul, but I never gave them to you..."

"Felicity..." I stopped his last words pushing my fingertips to his dying lips.

"I never gave them to you because they already belonged to him...I belong to him..." Moving down so that my last words would only be heard by him I whispered softly into his ear...

"I'll still be a Queen Lucifer but I'll be his Queen instead of yours."

He choked and sputtered his spit spilling out around the corners of his pale cracked lips. His last breath was shuddered and soft as his eyes finally slid shut.

I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver's back was beginning to glow and as I looked down I realized so was my own.

* * *

Lucifer was gone...the leader of Hell had been destroyed but that meant the balance had to be restored.

Oliver took his place he became the new Lucifer he became the Devil his black beautiful strong wings beat widely as he hovered just below the cloud line as the sun set behind him.

"Do you regret it?"

I peered up at him his blue eyes were warm and kind as I wrapped my arms snugly around his chest. My own black wings were spread outward beating slowly against the current of the wind.

"No I love you...as you told me the first night we ever spent together..."

He smiled knowing the words before I'd ever had the chance to utter them against his lips.

"There was no choice to make...I remember...I remember every moment with you."

I kissed him softly and slowly before his lips demanded more. He moved us higher until we were floating above the cloud bank the sun's light was almost completely gone as he moved his hands up and down my black thin silky garment. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded biting down on his bottom lip his low growl spurning us both back towards the ground...towards our shared throne...towards our shared home. "Let's go home Oliver."

Kissing me once more as we begun to slow our rapid descent; our feet still hovered above the once again green thriving meadow.

"I already am...you're my home."

"And you are mine."

Our lips parted shortly after as we begun the long journey down. I was once an Angel who fell in love with a demon. He was the brother of Satan he was as dark as anyone one soul could be but I'd loved him all the same. His brother wanted what his younger brother had. He'd threatened to kill him in front of me...unless I'd give myself to him willingly. I agreed falling from grace by plunging his sword through my chest. My memories were gone but his life had been spared. Lucifer had won until years later with no memories at all I saw him...

I saw his face and my dead cold heart begun to beat once more...

He woke me up...

He told me his truth...how after I died he had as well. His memories had been erased his soul taken in by another...a friend who taught him to fight, to survive and to remember all that he'd lost. I never knew the name of that kind soul but now as we strode hand in hand down to the blackness that I'd now forever call home I looked up seeing the pale moon as the light reflected off the dark cave's walls.

I was born an angel and fell to become a demon.

Now I sat in a throne made of blood and iron my husband's hand held tightly within my own.

I was Felicity whore to Lucifer and claimer of innocent souls.

Now I was Felicity wife to Oliver King of the Underworld...

Now I was forever his Queen.


End file.
